The invention relates to a bathtub safety bar which can be movable or adjustable from a first position to a second position. Other bathtub safety bars are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,771 issued on May 7, 2002 to Kelly discloses a bath safety fixture; U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,960 issued on Jan. 21, 2003 to Kelly also discloses a bath safety fixture wherein the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Other bathtub safety devices are known such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,619, to Solomon; 3,713,179 to Dubiel; 2,736,904 to Suggs; 5,249,315 to Moylan; 2,815,513 to Tilson et al; 5,231,707 to Ashley et al; 3,955,239 to Grossman; 5,771,505 to Reynolds; and 6,701,543 to Haq, wherein the disclosures of these above referenced patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.